2018 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Remastered)
The 2018 Atlantic hurricane season was an above normal hurricane season. Despite this, the United States saw the weakest impacts since the 2013 season. It was an above normal season that began on May 27, and ended on November 8. But these are not the official bounds. The season officially started on June 1 and ended on November 30. These dates conventionally delimit the period of each year when most tropical cyclones form in the basin. However, the formation of tropical cyclones is possible at any time of the year, as showcased by Tropical Storm Alberto. The season featured 16 named storms, 9 hurricanes, and 5 major hurricanes. The season had some notable tropical cyclones. In May, Tropical Storm Alberto formed and struck the Gulf coast of Florida and moved up the east coast. In August, Hurricane Florence made landfall in Veracruz as a Category 1 hurricane, causing moderate damage. In September, Hurricane Leslie was the most significant storm of the season, striking Mexico twice as a Category 2 or higher, and moving into Texas as a Category 1 hurricane, and Hurricane Michael sideswiped the east coast, narrowly avoiding landfall. In October, Hurricane Nadine became the strongest storm of the season and made landfall in Cuba, and Tropical Storm Oscar caused disruption in the Carolinas. In November, Hurricane Patty drenched the Yucatan before making landfall as a Category 1 hurricane, ending the season. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2016 till:01/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:27/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 color:TS text:"Alberto (TS)" from:16/06/2016 till:19/06/2016 color:TS text:"Beryl (TS)" from:25/07/2016 till:04/08/2016 color:C2 text:"Chris (C2)" from:03/08/2016 till:06/08/2016 color:TS text:"Debby (TS)" from:14/08/2016 till:27/08/2016 color:C4 text:"Ernesto (C4)" from:16/08/2016 till:20/08/2016 color:C1 text:"Florence (C1)" from:20/08/2016 till:28/08/2016 color:C3 text:"Gordon (C3)" from:02/09/2016 till:08/09/2016 color:TS text:"Helene (TS)" from:06/09/2016 till:16/09/2016 color:C1 text:"Isaac (C1)" barset:break from:07/09/2016 till:09/09/2016 color:TS text:"Joyce (TS)" from:13/09/2016 till:18/09/2016 color:TS text:"Kirk (TS)" from:23/09/2016 till:29/09/2016 color:C3 text:"Leslie (C3)" from:25/09/2016 till:07/10/2016 color:C4 text:"Michael (C4)" from:28/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 color:TD text:"Fourteen (TD)" from:06/10/2016 till:11/10/2016 color:C4 text:"Nadine (C4)" from:06/10/2016 till:08/10/2016 color:TS text:"Oscar (TS)" from:04/11/2016 till:08/11/2016 color:C1 text:"Patty (C1)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Storms Tropical Storm Alberto A large area of convection located in the Bahamas began to show signs of tropical formation around May 25. The NHC marked it for development the following day. Initially it was not forecast to develop, but rapid consolidation occurred the following afternoon, and TD One was declared on May 27. Early the next morning, it intensified into Tropical Storm Alberto. The storm moved west, making landfall on Miami as a minimal tropical storm. After crossing into the Gulf of Mexico, where more favorable conditions were, Alberto rapidly organized and intensified, reaching a peak of 50 mph, making landfall on the panhandle on May 30 at this intensity. It rapidly weakened to a Depression overland, and was initially thought to be a remnant low on May 31, as it was moving off the coast. However it remained a TC the whole time. Alberto re-intensified into a tropical storm on June 1, but became post-tropical soon after. The remnants of Alberto later moved over Nova Scotia, causing some disturbed weather. Tropical Storm Beryl Hurricane Chris Tropical Storm Debby Hurricane Ernesto Hurricane Florence Hurricane Gordon Tropical Storm Helene Hurricane Isaac Tropical Storm Joyce Tropical Storm Kirk Hurricane Leslie Hurricane Michael Tropical Depression Fourteen Hurricane Nadine Tropical Storm Oscar Hurricane Patty Season Effects Storm Names The following names were used for named storms in the North Atlantic in 2018. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2024 season. This is the same list used in the 2012 season with the exception of Sara, which replaced Sandy. Retirement On April 2, 2019, at the 41st session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the name Leslie was retired due to the damage and deaths it caused, and will not be used for another Atlantic hurricane. It was replaced with Leanna for the 2024 Atlantic hurricane season. Category:Above-average seasons Category:La Nina Year Category:VileMaster Category:Costly storms Category:Deadly storms Category:Retired storms Category:Category 4 hurricanes Category:Category 3 hurricanes Category:Category 2 hurricanes Category:Category 1 hurricanes